


Birth

by roughlycut



Series: 100 drabbles in 100 days [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that running chalk-covered fingers through your hair would get Jemmas attention. Certainly not Fitz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth

"...so, in short, star births are started when the interstellar matter in gas clouds compresses and fuses," Fitz says as he stands back from the blackboard, glancing over the mess of arrows and scribbles with a content look on his face. He’s been talking for hours, drawing and gesturing wildly, trying his best to explain to Jemma how stars are in fact born. Small pearls of sweat have formed on his upper lip and on his forehead, and he’s had to unbutton the top of his shirt and roll up his sleeves.

Jemma hasn’t been able to take her eyes off him. At first she had actually payed attention to what he’d said, even took a few notes and nodded along when Fitz concluded things, but after he’d run his chalk covered hand through his hair for the 3rd time, she gave up and simply resolved to staring. Because as he’s standing there, cheeks flushed with excitement, a smile on his lips and an excited twinkle in his eyes, she’s pretty sure she wants to birth his children someday.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my 100 drabbles in a 100 days fic challenge. This is from day 8.  
> The paring I drew for this one was Fitz & Simmons and the word was "birth".  
>   
> If you want to you can read more about the challenge here: [100 drabbles in 100 days challenge](http://silasbatman.tumblr.com/post/145883214882/100-drabbles-in-100-days-challenge)  
>   
> The fics I don't post here on AO3 you can read over at my [tumblr](http://roughlycut.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
